This is About You
by Galerians
Summary: Cold could pierce even to the depth of bones. But for them, cold meant the necessity of sharing warmth. Any review will be deeply appreciated. It is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

The first contribution I made for Naruto section, and it has NaruHina as the pairing! This is the translated version from my Indonesian fic, but I assure you, I tried my _VERY BEST _to make it into the same quality, if not better. I made this without looking at the chain of events and real timeline of the series, so it is up to you to decide when it is happening. The only thing to be sure is the season, which is winter.

Yet, I have to admit, translating this from Indonesian to English was quite an effort, I took an addition of 2 hours compared to the making of the original! Whew, I'm really glad now it is done!

Well then, please enjoy!

•

**Worry and Fear**

Winter had said its greetings to the Land of Hi; despite the interpretation of the country's name itself was Fire. It was so cold it pierces through the skin and stabbed the bones. Upon the pathway was heap of snow, the forest surrounding it was also covered by the white crystals. And on the very pathway, walked three youngsters who puffed breath to their hands, searching for even the slightest of warmth. Each of them wore a significantly head protector, yet only two of them wore it on the forehead. The one and only girl of the three wore it as a necklace. The protectors had a symbol, a shape that bizarrely resembled snail, and yet it was an epitome of 'leaf'. Those special decorations were proofs, that these three were shinobi, ninjas of Konohagakure.

"Hinata, are you sure you're okay?" one of the young men asked, a boy in his teens. With a weird red triangle patterns on his cheeks, thin sharp lines as his pupils, and canine fangs, he looked like half dog breed. "From my eyes here, you've been trembling since a while ago…"

"I'm okay, Kiba-kun…" answered the questioned; her long and silky blue hairs fluttered as the winds caressed her, and came along the shiver of her body. "Maybe I got a little flu, but I'm sure I will get over it shortly…"

"Don't underestimate diseases." a cool voice gave itself a notice, it came from an equally young man with jacket's hood covering his head. With sunglasses and shirt which collar was as high as his mouth, his expression was almost unnoticeable, if his friends didn't know him well. "As ninjas, we must pay our utmost attention to our health, so we will be able to keep our supremacy in missions."

"Okay, okay, Shino-_sensei, _" Kiba answered, with irony all over his tone. "Thank you for the _so wise _of an advice…"

"Kiba, are you insulting me?"

"Ah, of course not. I'm just commenting on your _old man_ attitude…"

"Ooh~, then how if this 'old man' gives you his best advice, with these chakra-eating bugs?"

"Euh, now you mad…" the boy with fangs quickly let out a loud whistle, and just a moment after a gigantic white dog appeared at his side. "Akamaru, let's scram!!"

"You won't escape."

Before he took off, the sunglasses young man waved at his teammate, gesturing 'Rest well' to Hinata who smiled as she replied with another wave of her hand. With moves that easily equaled trained ninja, Shino jumped to give chase to the dog and his master who already leapt to huge and opened wide gate of Konoha Village.

With the departure of her still-like-to-fight friends, despite their age, at last Hinata had a chance to get a better look at the state and shape of the village she just entered.

Compared to two months ago, everything was absolutely better now, the repairs had been well, and Konoha started to fill with buildings by degrees. She could see that the workers didn't stop working despite the raining of the snow in the Earth; they were really, highly dedicated peoples. Of course, their efforts were not without result, as the proof of her recovering village was now standing in front of her own eyes.

A few of them who recognized Hinata waved at her, of which she replied with her typical smile. And yet of someone would look closer, it would be clear that her eyes didn't reflect the smile on her beautiful face. Hinata knew, she should be happy to see this scenery, but somehow she felt really scared. Why? Because she could still remember the event that almost had Konoha flat with the grounds. But above all, the one that she feared the most was how _that man _almost died.

Hinata's quite small hand lifted and began to clutch her chest, where a faint perforation felt hurt a little, yet it wasn't quite hurting. She inhaled hard, why was it always like this? She should have over this by now; she should have thrown this fear away long ago!!

But, how is it to be done? She's too fearful of losing _him…_

"Hinata Nee-chan!!"

That loud yell pulled the girl back to reality. From opposite direction, she could see 5 children were running towards her, waving their hands gleefully at the blue haired girl. Hinata, who really liked children, welcomed them with her sweetest smile.

"Nee-chan just got from mission?"

"Yes, that's very true..."

"Eh? Why are you pale?" one of the kids who rounded around Hinata raised his hand to her forehead, but immediately pulled it back with a clearly furrow as if he just touched a fire. "Wau, it's hot! Do you have a fever?!"

"Eh? Is that true?" she raised her hands to check herself. Yes, it was slightly hot. "Hm, maybe I did have a fever. Maybe it's because 2 hours of constant contact with open air on today's mission..."

"That's bad..." a kid with green clothes said abruptly. "But if Nee-chan who only had it for two hours could get a cold, what about Naruto?"

"What about him?" Hinata asked with curiosity.

"Um, at about 6 o'clock in the morning, I went to the forest to search for some berries. Ten, I heard a massive explosion from the river!" the boy stretched his arms to emphasize his points. "I was a little afraid at first, but I went to see nonetheless. Thank God, it wasn't enemy, but Naruto. It looked like he was in some kind of training…"

"On the afternoon, I and my friends went to the forest to play tags. It was out of curiosity, but we went to that place once again. And he was still there; also, his trainings became much heavier than the previous!"

"By this hour, that means he has been training for more than 12 hours, right?"

"That's right—"

"Hey, quit the talking! Nee-chan is sick, you know! Let her go home to rest!"

"Ah! That's true!" the boy who was so absorbed in telling the story became startled, then he faced Hinata, looking at her with eyes full of regret and sorry. "I'm sorry, Nee-chan. You're not mad, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm not…" Hinata petted his head, just how could she be angry at such a cute boy? "It is quite the opposite, really. I should be thanking you for telling about that matter…"

"Alright then, Nee-chan! You just go home and rest okay? Your fever could get worse if you don't!"

"We're going home, Nee-chan!"

"Careful on the ways, you guys…"

For the last time, Hinata waved at the children with smile still painted on her face. But as the kids were gone, that smile quickly faded from existence. Instead of going back home, she ran towards Konoha's gate, or rather, towards the forest. Her eyes were flashing worry and anxiety, and her mouth whispered softly.

"Naruto – kun..."

•••

The blonde was really dead tired in every sense of words, his sweat was practically pouring from his body, and there was no part of his muscles that wasn't aching in pain due to exhaustion. But he didn't stop, but even became more serious in his training, doing push up, sit up, and all others kind of exercises. If he became too tired of drilling his muscles, he wouldn't rest, but exercising on taijutsu instead.

It's enough already, he doesn't want to experience loss again.

It's enough already, he doesn't want to see it again.

And what happened, still engraved pretty clear and real in his memory.

"_Because… I love you..."_

_Right after saying that, the girl received an attack and fell. The boy's eyes widened in horror, he couldn't let any sound out of his mouth when he saw the limp and motionless body of the kunoichi, her mouth seeped red blood and from her eyes, Naruto knew she was no longer conscious._

"_Stop!!"_

_His enemy's eyes flashed with cruelty, and that instance he realized what is going to unfold. His heart was screaming, his mind was shouting, for his body to move. But the existence of the black nails stabbing him in many places, had pinned him down without any doubt the dusty ground. He could only see and lay in silent as the man with black cloak of red clouds formed black nail from his hand… and performed a stab. _

That… happened because he still wasn't strong enough. That happened because he was still weak.

And he could no longer stand it. He couldn't stand seeing anyone getting hurt in front of him, especially that girl.

For that one reason, he must get stronger! And there was no way else except to keep on training, even if it meant forcing himself to the last limit possible!

"Naruto – kun..."

The voice that called his name was so gentle, yet it had a special power to absolutely and completely make he ceased anything he was doing. Slow but sure, tremendously soft but it soared high in firmness, telling him to stop, ordering him to quit forcing himself.

"Stop this, Naruto – kun..."

"H-Hinata...?"

•

Okay, I think that will be all for the first chapter! I will note this again, I'm SUCK when it comes to long stories, because I will start rambling random sentences. Please read and review, okay? And let me say this in advance, give me any comments, critics, or questions you have in mind! Relax, I am the type of person who accept any kind of critics, as harshest it might be. Because I think it will do some good in my writing skill!

Maybe I will add the next chapter after some reviews are added, so please, if you want to read the next, give me review.

Now my first chapter has hit the end, see ya! Please look forward to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter's translation is here! Done this in the middle of the night, pretty sleepy and all, so I can't really assure you of the quality! Of course, I still did my best, and at least you can be assured that this chapter is of the same quality with the Indonesian one, of not higher!

The next chapter will be posted only if anyone, anyone at all, asks for it! So please, if you want to read the continuation, say it!

Alright, please enjoy!

•

**The Fear**

"Why, Naruto-kun...?"

"Huh?" the blonde acted as if he didn't understand; even if by truth the girl's eyes' shine was already screaming any connotation she meant to say. "What do you mean, Hinata?"

"I asked, why?" the girl's intonation rose a little bit. Sulk, peevish, frantic, and fear, all mixed up in her voice. "Why are you forcing yourself like this!?"

"Eh? Well, I am training...! This is the usual, you know…!"

"Usual?" she approached Naruto, and then lifted her hand towards his face. "If so, try touching this hand..."

"F-for what?"

"Just try..."

Naruto now realized fully that he could never hide anything from Hinata, that girl even understood that he was so exhausted that his sight had become so blurry. But he wouldn't be Naruto if he wasn't such a stone-head, which was why he immediately extended his hand. But as expected, even if the attempts had reached thrice, he always failed at reaching the blue haired girl's hand.

"Naruto-kun, don't you realize that you almost lost your consciousness…?"

"Uh..."

"Come on, just stop this and let's rest for now..."

"No..." Naruto quickly replied, shaking his head as he gave her the cold shoulder. "I can still manage with the training…"

"Naruto – kun...!!"

"I said NO, Hinata!" hitched the Kyuubi boy, his voice's volume increased unwarily. "Stay out of my business!!"

When no answer was uttered, that instance Naruto realized he had gone too far. An oppressing regret came together with the ever-so-awkward silence, making the blonde had a sudden urge to apologize.

"Sorry… I'm sorry..." slowly, Naruto turned around. "Hinata, I'm sor—"

He startled as he looked at the condition of the kunoichi behind him. Her hands were now upon her mouth, futilely trying to muffle her sob. Tears spilled from her eyes, flowing through her cheeks, and gathered on the chin before falling to the snow below.

"Hi-Hinata!!" the blue haired teen exclaimed as he quickly brought himself closer to her, regret and guilt kept on rising and inflicting as he realized that the girl was now crying. With his firm hand and grip, he clutched the girl's shoulder which shuddered from her sob. "I'm sorry, Hinata…!! I didn't mean to...!"

"D-didn't you know...?" Hinata said, choking though every word being said. "Ju-just how worried I am...?"

"..."

"You could be sick... you could be hurt..." she murmured again, her ever-so-soft and beautiful voice had become slightly hoarse. "Why are you always like this…? Why can't you pay more attention to your condition...?"

"But..."

"Why..." her words stopped, and she gaze upward. Her pink-gray eyes met with two sky-blue orbs which she really loved through her years. "Why did you never realize that I _care_ for you?!"

Naruto's eyes widened involuntarily, the sadness and fear he had buried deep in his heart had surfaced once again, flaring through his eyes. He knew that he wouldn't ever be able to pretend in front of Hinata. He understood that no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Hinata's sharp yet gentle eyes would always be able to see through it.

Besides, it was only to this girl he was _never_ able to tell lies.

"But... I must become stronger..." Naruto tried to reason, trying his best to sound as his usual, even if actually, he really wanted to start sobbing too. "Because if I don't… _that_ could happen again..."

Hinata waited in silence. She knew—she always _knew_ that the young man in front of her was bracing his courage to continue his words. And she _understood_ that the man only need times before being able to converse his heart's content.

"I don't want… to see you _die_ in front of me again…"

•••

"What...?"

"Remember, when I fought Pain, and you tried to save me?" as he talked, Naruto's eyes never left Hinata's face, or to be exact, her eyes. "After you were defeated, I saw him kill you…"

"But, he did nothing to me, really…"

"Yes, he pretended. But that time, the only thing I knew and saw was you were killed," he continued, his grip on Hinata's shoulder became tighter. "And can you guess just how my feeling was?"

Hinata stayed silence; she even wasn't sure about the answer. Maybe, she was hoping that Naruto did feel that way, but she remarked that it was only because she was one of his friends. She wanted not illusionary hope, he desired not false dream, and even if the truth stated that it was what she had always wanted, ever since she started peeking on him at the academy.

Yes, she wanted Naruto to _care_ for her too.

And what she heard next would never be forgotten from her memory.

"I was scared, Hinata…" Naruto confessed. "I was, and I am still afraid of losing you…"

Both of his hand which only circled around Hinata's shoulder, now formed an embrace, rounded tight around the sides of her body. Faintly, she could feel the body tremble of the man in front of her, when he buried his face deep into her collarbone.

"That was the biggest fear I've ever have in my life. My heart froze, my body became numb, brain stopped functioning, and my breath was cut, even my soul felt gone. I felt… empty..." his voice was so low in volume it almost felt like it was being said from afar, but that whisper was heard just clear and loud to Hinata as if it was said just beside her ear. "I can't, Hinata, I can't stand seeing you die. I won't survive it… my sanity could have been lost..."

"Naruto – kun..."

"That's why, it is better if I did this deadly training, it is better if I tortured myself like this, than experiencing that again..." Naruto's voice finally became a choked and agonized sob, which for Hinata felt really heart-tearing. "This time onward, I will become stronger and I will absolutely protect you, so please…

"Don't leave me..."

•

Okaay, maybe there is someone who thinks that in this story, Hinata feels a little OOC, right? But to make this story still on its braid and knot, she has to act that way. Anyway, I'm really sorry if it feels annoying!

Again, I also apologize deeply for the shortness of the story (and on that matter, of all the chapters, this one really is the shortest), because I'm SUCK when it comes to long one and I would start to digress from the main point of the story!

Well then, message of the last breath (I'm really tired, you see…), see ya!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's the third translation, dedicated to Ripedeath for his review was the only fuel I got to run this chapter's translation. Thank you very much, I feel so happy!

Okay, I shall bug you with my ramblings not any longer, so please, enjoy!!

•

**The Worry**

"Naruto – kun…"

"...Yes?"

"Look at me..."

Even if he was reluctant, Naruto obediently lifted his face, pointing his sight only at the blue eyes of Hinata. The girl brought her hands up, and then touched both cheeks of the young man, filling him with calming warmth.

"You're scared that I'll be killed, you're afraid that I'll be dead..." Hinata stroked his face. "But, aren't you going to protect me?"

"Eh, yes! Of course!!" Naruto answered hastily, his voice was full of determination. "I promise!! I'll absolutely protect you, always!"

"If so, then why do you have to be scared?"

"Huh?" Naruto fell into agape, as he couldn't understand just what did Hinata meant, even if it was already clear enough. "What do you mean…?"

"You, even if it wasn't acknowledged widely, are the strongest of the whole village. You were even able to defeat Pain, who honestly, was able to destroy Konohagakure..." she smiled, as she saw the red blush of embarrassment crept on the boy's cheeks. "Protected by such a strong and kind man, what else is there to be feared?"

"But Hinata...!! That doesn't mean—!"

"No." her answer was so firm and absolutely uncomplicated. And this time, she was the one to wrap her hands around him, circling his neck in the warmth of her arms, before burying her face in the depth of his chest's muscles. "To me, your protection is the best. As long you're the one to protect me, any kind of danger will be meaningless. I'm sure of it."

Subconsciously, a tear fell from the sky blue orb of Naruto, due to the deepness of the touching kindness. When he once again tightening his embrace, Hinata leant closer to his ear, and whispered almost soundlessly.

"Because I trust you, Naruto-kun."

•••

"Naruto – kun..."

"Hm?"

"Let's go home..."

"Can't we be like this for a little more?"

Hinata blushed hard; this hug had taken place for a time that was completely unknown between them. But something was certain, night already darkened the sky, spreading the stars with their twinkles on its landscape. Even if truth of winter had spoken of the so cold air, for this couple, the warmth of each other was all they need to ignore all of those cold.

"Na-Naruto-kun, we can get sick, you know. My head is starting to get headache too…"

"Fuh..." Naruto lifted his head, and sighing some slightly disappointment along with it. He was so reluctant to let go of her, yet he obeyed it nonetheless. "Let me take my clothes first…"

Hinata stared at the back of the young blonde with serenity; the event that had occurred today would be unforgettable for her, no, more like she would never want to forget it. But somehow, the more distance Naruto took from her, the more it felt her vision had become blurry, and her headache seemed to be also rising in severity.

"Eh...?"

Naruto heard a small sound of bump not far from him, but it felt so vague that he wasn't sure where it came from. He looked carefully at the river and his surroundings, but he was convinced that no one else was present, not even animals except maybe fishes, let alone enemies. Thinking that it was only his imagination, he turned around to face Hinata, completely dressed.

"Alright Hinata, let's go home—"

Naruto was left agape, as he saw that Hinata wasn't standing but lying on the rocks of the riverbed. Her breath was only gasps, and her body trembled so hard it almost looked like an earthquake. Naruto's brain stopped functioning for a moment as he felt his breaths were snatched away from him, but quickly reacted again as he ran as fast as he could towards Hinata's limp form.

"HINATA!!"

But the girl could hear any sound no more, her consciousness had faded completely. Naruto immediately scooped the now-so-fragile body with one hand, and fringed his other on her forehead. How surprised he was, when he found that the heat of her body almost as hot as half boiled water.

"Hinata, hang in there!"

Naruto took the girl with blue hairs in a princess cradle then used all his power to run to the village of Konoha. His heart was wrapped in anxiety, and every corner of his mind was completely filled with worry about the condition of the girl in his arms. Many times, Naruto prayed in silence.

"_Please, God, I beg you! Please don't let anything happen to her!!"_

•••

"Sakura-chan!!"

His yell echoed throughout the all-white building, making a few patients gave their glares at him. But they weren't of his concern. Not long after, a figure of a short pink haired girl appeared on the intersection, raising a hand to express her annoyance.

"What is it, Naruto…?! This is a hospital, so don't yell aro—"

"Sorry, but Hinata...!"

"Eh...?"

Her forehead instantly formed a frown when she looked at the girl in Naruto's arms, finally realizing what happened.

"Here, this room is vacant!"

•••

Not once had Naruto stood up, then gazing at the tightly shut door. Not once had he walked back and forth, with mouth mumbling some prayers to God. Not once had he shifted his gaze at the door again, those blue sky orbs were filled with nothing but concern.

"_Damn! Damn!! Even though I was with her for so long, why didn't I realize it!?"_

Naruto crashed his head to nearby wall, and kept cursing himself.

"_Naruto Uzumaki!! If something happened to Hinata, it was your entire fault, you miserable, stupid, incompetent ninja!"_

A click on the door was a sign for Naruto to turn around straight away to face the pink haired girl who just got out of the room. The girl sighed in exhaustion, but it was continued with a smile.

"It's okay, she just caught a cold. I already gave some medicine, so now she only needs a rest…"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, and I think you better take her home. That place is much better for resting than here." Sakura went on with her advice, before beginning to walk away. "Take care of her well, Naruto."

"Yes."

He reached for the door handle and rotated it, before proceeding into the room. A figure of a sleeping beauty quickly appeared in his sight, and knowing that she was okay was enough to give him relief and some peaceful mind. He brought himself closer, as he smiled at the tranquil face of Hinata. After bending his head down, he moved Hinata's bangs aside and kissed her forehead.

Carefully, Naruto scooped the girl in his arms, still using the princess cradle. His steps were taken so slowly, as he didn't want to wake the girl in his embrace. Silently, Naruto was wishing for the length from hospital to her house to become so far in distance.

Because he wanted to be always able to gaze at Hinata.

But that wish would never be granted, because distances would never change just because a Naruto wanted it. After tens of minutes, he already found himself standing before the big gate of the head family of Hyuuga Clan. He knocked softly, and waited for someone to come out.

"Eh? Naruto-san?" a face that resembled Hinata, but with longer hair yet a smaller body, appeared behind the gate. Her eyes were staring at Naruto for some moment, and widened when she saw who lay in Naruto arms. "E-eh? What happened to Onee-sama?!

"Ah, are you Hanabi? Hinata just got a fever, but she already took a medicine. They say she only needs rest now…"

"Really? Thank God…"

"Can you show where her room is? Let me take her there."

"Ah, okay. This way..."

He followed the younger Hyuuga girl, a bit disappointed because the togetherness with Hinata would soon be over. But now, her health posed as the most important matter, and he also couldn't be selfish. Yet to be honest, he wanted to be always able to hold her like this.

"Let me prepare the futon."

Naruto waited till Hanabi finished with the futon, complete with a pillow and the blanket, then he put Hinata down in a quite astonishing and steady precision for someone as rash as him. Only after ascertaining that her position was comfortable enough and the blanket covered her whole body did Naruto face the little sister again.

"Alright, then if you'll excuse me..."

But before Naruto found any opportunity to stand up, a soft pull on the tip of his jacket's sleeve made him cancels his intention. He was quite surprised when he saw that a hand was the one that did it, and the limb was owned by none other than Hinata herself.

"Naru... to... kun..."

"Um, maybe Onee-sama wants you to stay with her..." said Hanabi in a soft voice, slightly flustered to see what happened in her presence. "But it is still up to you, if you want to go ho—"

"No." Naruto's reply was in his firmest tone, his hands reached at the sleeping girl's hand which was holding his jacket's sleeve, and held it tight. "I will stay here… to nurse her back to health…"

"Ah, okay," Hanabi stood up and began to take her leave. "If you need something, just call me or the housemaids, okay?"

"Hum, thank you."

After she left, Naruto shifted his gaze at the sleeping beauty for the umpteenth time, watching closely at the beautiful face that slept in serenity. A faint smile crept over his lips, which he used to kiss the girl's fingers. He shut his eyes tight and brought Hinata's hand towards his face, the ever so soft and warm hand. Or at least, for Naruto it would always be warm.

Because it belonged to Hinata.

"Hinata..."

Unknown to Naruto, Hinata was also smiling.

•

As always, I will ask anyone to give me review, and I won't mind whether it is harsh or even flames, just give me a sign that you want to read the continuation and that I am not ignored! For if you don't, well, then I just stop translating! After all, the original has reached its final chapter!

Nevertheless, I thank anyone who read my fic, or fics on that matter.

Well then, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

I have to apologize for the late update, since I have so many ideas in my mind I cannot concentrate on this fic's translation until now. So please, I beg your apology, before I present you the fourth chapter of 'This is About You'.

Please enjoy, my dear readers! I hope you'll like this!

•

**The Worry (II)**

"Unh…" the moan was barely audible, and yet it felt echoing throughout the room. "Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata…"

"Mm…"

"Oy, Hinata…!"

"Hnh, Naruto-kun…"

"OI…!!"

"A...ah...?"

The girl's eyes opened abruptly, the morning sunshine that crept through the gap of windows felt so dazzling for the girl, who just got up from her deep sleep. After her sight accustomed to it, the first thing that came into her vision was a blonde teenager boy whose eyes were as bright as the blue sky, sitting just beside her. The young man stretched his hands to fix Hinata's clothes which had dropped to her shoulder, revealing her silky white skin.

"Your moans in slumber are thoroughly and outrageously erotic, you know?! Do you want me to rape you?!"

"E-eh, Naruto-kun...?" Hinata's cheeks blushed instantly, so hot Naruto almost could see smoke floating out from the top of girl's head. "W-why are you here...?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really..." he answered while picking himself up. "Yosh, now that you got all better and healthy, I probably should take my leave…"

"Ah, w-wait—"

Just before she had time to finish her words, Naruto's figure already disappeared from the room with an admirable speed. Not long after, another girl entered her chamber; her hands were holding something that looked like a tray, upon it was a bowl, a teapot, and a small cup.

"Onee-sama, how are you doing?" asked the girl whose eyes were almost the same color as Hinata's. After a few step into the room, she looked around as if searching for something. "Um, where is Naruto-san?"

"Eh? A-ah, he went home already..." Hinata answered weakly, still blushing at the event that just happened. "Um, do you know why he was here, Hanabi?"

"What, you don't know? Onee-sama had a fever yesterday, right?" Hanabi replied while shrugging her shoulder, as if it was so clear already. "Of course he was here to take care and nurse you back to health..."

"Is it true…?"

"Yes, and I'm really glad that Otou-sama is having a family business in other village. Because if he's not, he might call all the force in Hyuuga Clan to devastate Naruto-san..." added Hanabi, with a relieved expression painted clearly on her face. "Besides, wasn't it Onee-sama who made him stay?"

"W-what do you mean…?"

"Last night, he actually had the intention to leave. But because Onee-sama held his jacket's sleeve, he canceled it," Hinata's little sister lifted one of her eyebrows. "Didn't you realize what you were doing…?"

"Eh, u-um, maybe..."

"Wow, how romantic..." teased the little girl, and it quickly made the older girl blushing again. "Your yearn for Naruto-san's company was so great that even when you were unconscious—"

"Ha-Hanabi...!"

"Ah, shy aren't we?" she teased once again, and the blush that crept on the long haired girl in the futon was enough for her proof for the younger girl. "He he he..."

Hinata's face was sullen, she felt slightly annoyed indeed but she couldn't deny any of her little sister's words, as they were right in every manner. Yet something shifted her attention from her embarrassment, and it was what she was wearing right now.

"Eh, why did I wear a kimono? I don't remember changing my clothes…"

"Hum?" Hanabi tilted her head sideward for a moment, but a sudden and naughty smirk instantly appeared on her face, and this time her giggle was louder than ever. "Onee-sama, do I really need to tell you just who _changed_ your garments?"

At the very moment, Hinata turned her deepest shade of red, and fried lobster was the only thing that could match her color now. If only there was a hole in here, she would have gotten in and not coming out for the rest of the day.

"Well, get over it. Here, Onee-sama, I brought you hot porridge and tea. Eat it and get better, alright?"

"Y-yes, thank you..."

With face still blushed deep red, Hinata received the tray Hanabi put forth. And even if she was eating, her mind couldn't focus on the porridge on her bowl, but to a certain blonde shinobi who accompanied and took care of her through the night till morning. And as she recalled again who undressed her last night, she couldn't help but to fall into embarrassment.

"_Naruto-kun, you pervert…"_

That while, far from the residence of Hyuuga Clan, a youngster tried to open the door to his room weakly, but he was so exhausted that it needed three attempts until the door was opened successfully. As the door swung closed behind him, the young man staggered forward and stumbled, almost unable to stand his ground. Unconsciously, his forehead protector which was also the symbol of the Konohagakure's shinobi, fell with a chink on the wooden floor.

"Ugh..." he groaned, his sight was so blurry it became impossible to see anything by now. He had no strength left, and even to do one step needed an endless struggle. "Lucky I got out of there quick enough. If not, Hinata would know my condition…"

The last of his power finally left his body, as he fell head first to the wooden floor which had been the pallet for his house. His head felt so dizzy, it was like being stabbed by hundreds of needles. His breath was gasps, as his eyes closed slowly.

"_I just don't want to worry her anymore…"_

•••

"Is that true, Kiba-kun...?"

"Yeah, we won't have any mission for at least half a week, so we're free to go anywhere." Kiba answered convincingly, a wide smile was visible on his lips. "Hey, Hinata, wanna come with us to the forest? We could do some refreshing and also trainings all at once…"

"Ah, with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun? Hmm, oka—"

"Heey...! Hinata, Kiba, Shino...!!"

They turned their head around, to the arrival of a girl whose age was same with them. She had pink hairs which fluttered around as she panted for air. Anxiety was carved in every inch of her face.

"Do you guys know where Naruto is?"

"Naruto?" Kiba repeated, as he gave his chin a pinch. "Hmm, I think not..."

"What is wrong with Naruto-kun...?"

"I can't find him anywhere, and I already searched to almost every place! I also tried going to his house, but there was no answer!" Sakura replied hastily, trying to hide her anxiety. "He disappeared since yesterday…! I'm worried something happened to him, so please, if you see or meet him, please notice me right away, okay?!!"

"Okay." Shino's reply as short, but he got seriousness in his tone. "Leave it to us."

"Thank you!" she remarked as she leapt away.

"W-what should we do, Shino-kun…?!"

"Relax, don't panic. Naruto is stupid, but he isn't weak, so I doubt he's in some kind of danger whatsoever," Shino answered calmly, but there was a vague worry and concern in his voice. "But I certainly find no fault in conducting a search attempt. Hinata, I shall seek through the forest with Kiba, you try the village."

"O-Okay...!"

They split road. Hinata hastily brought her feet to run towards the village of Konoha which looked white from afar due to the snow. She searched in roads, asking the folks, but no one knew where the Kyuubi boy had gone. Even according to the ramen seller, he never visited even once this past two days, and this place was his favorite!

"_Wait, Sakura said that he disappeared from yesterday, right?"_ Hinata spoke inside her mind, and she became startled. _"Does that mean he disappeared after he went home from my house...?!"_

As the night assumed its form, and the darkness covered the earth, a really uncomfortable feeling crawled in the girl's heart, it had his chest pounding and her mind got more oppressed. She began running again, but this time she screamed Naruto's name over and over again as her feet stomped the snowy soil. Pity, her effort was futile, as if that man had disappeared or swallowed by the planet.

"Naruto-kun, where are you...?!"

Right after she murmured that, Hinata realized that she was standing right in the front of Naruto's house. Something knocked her chest hard, something… like a very bad hunch hit her as the clock went ticking. With her trembling hands, she reached out for the doorknob and turned it.

"I-it is not locked..."

Hinata opened the door as slow as the shuddering fingers enabled her, the creaking sound it made just compelled a rise of anxiety into her worried heart. Her heartbeat seemed so fast and rapid it could match the marching of a thousand soldiers, her throat felt so dry and choked it was hard to swallow her saliva, when little by little, bit by bit, the view of Naruto's dark room started to reveal itself to her sight.

And what she had feared became a reality. The girl's heart stopped beating when she saw a body whose clothes was orange, lying limp not far from the front door and stayed in silence like a lifeless flesh. His metal forehead protector was positioned on the floor just like that, less than half a meter from the young man's head.

"NARUTO–KUN!!"

•

Well, if anyone is wondering why she just didn't use the byakugan to search for Naruto, the reason is quite simple, really. She panicked too much it consumed her composure, that is all.

If a moment like this happened in your life, you would know that when you panic, your brain won't be able to think clearly and your sense of judgment will decrease pathetically. I, for one, have experienced thing like this just a few too many times, so I know exactly just how difficult it is to think straight.

I know this chapter ends as a hangover, but please don't be mad. We Asian just like to do this, you know, to keep the tension and curiosity high all the while.

Then, I shall end this chapter with a 'See ya!!'


	5. Chapter 5

I dedicated this chapter to Ripedeath, and kitsunegamer375, the only reviewers for the previous chapter, your reviews were the only fuel I had but it was thankfully enough to translate this fic. I humbly offer you my gratitude!! The fifth chapter's translation! Just one more to go!

Well, enough of pointless chatter of mine, please enjoy!

•

**Treatment and Revelation**

Sounds of hurried steps trotting like a horse that filled the house's hallway got Hanabi awake from her peaceful slumber. Feeling curious and suspicious, she rose up from her previous position and yawned, it wasn't usual for such a ruckus in this house which had always been full of dicipline and order. Besides, it was in the middle of the night, just who is it?

"Could it be…?" she thought, but she quickly erased the possibility from mind. Thieves had never broke into the residence of the head family of Hyuuga Clan without having at least ten deadly kunai on their body. What was more, just what kind of thieves who made such a commotion when commiting their crimes. "But, then who?"

Hanabi peeked outside the door, but found nobody in sight. Moreover, that ruckus had already stopped and the house was back to its former quiet state. But something was caught by her eyes and it was the view of opened wide door of her Onee-sama's room. When she took a look, just how surprised she was.

The figure of a long, blue haired girl was now busy picking up a few clothes and kimonos from the closet then putting them in a medium sized bag. Her face was obscured by the night's darkness, yet Hanabi could catch one expression: fear.

"Onee-sama !" she exclaimed worriedly, taking herself forward to her big sister who looked fairly weird. How could she's not weird? Her face was pale, her hair was slightly tousled, and her lips trembled as if just experienced a horrible event. "Onee-sama, what's wrong?!"

"Ah, Hanabi…!" the older girl lifted her face to look at her sister, but she wasn't stopping her activity, which continued until she took her bag up and atarted to look away. "Sorry, but I got an important business…!"

"W-wair, Onee-sama, explain what's wrong first…!" Hanabi spoke while grabbing Hinata's arm in a firm grip, preventing her departure. "Just calm do—"

"How can I calm down?!" Hinata screamed in a high pitched voice that sounded rather miserable, and Hanabi was startled again as tears began to roll down from the pinkish gray orbs. "How can I calm down when Naruto-kun…!!"

"What's wrong with Naruto-san…?" asked the little girl softly, her hands caressed Hinata's arms to get her calmed down.

"H-he's sick…! And his fever is so high!!" she stuttered through her words, and hearing the news, Hanabi could indeed understand her Onee-sama's reason for panicking. "He became like that after taking care of me the whole night…! Hanabi, I-I am the reason of his illness…!"

"When I found him just a few moments ago, he really looked like he was dying…! I can't leave him, not when he needs someone to treat him…!"

"Okay, okay. I understand," the younger girl replied, yet she still didn't let go of her grip. "But please, don't panic. You'll get sick again…"

"B-but…!"

"Calm down, I'm sure he will be okay…" once again she tried to convince her sister. "If you are the one to nurse him, I'm sure he will be just fine…"

"H-Hanabi…"

"Have you calmed down? If so, now go. I will explain of the situation to the resident…"

"Okay…" said Hinata as she took her steps to the door, but then stopped and turned around. "Thank you, Hanabi…"

•••

"Naruto-kun, can you get up…?"

Hinata approached the futon step by step, both her hands were holding a bowl which steamed slightly and it had a delicious smell . She wasn't wearing her everyday clothes anymore, but a blue kimono. The heap under the blanket squirmed, and a blonde haired head appeared from it.

"Um…" he murmured faintly while nodding his head, showing a face as pale as a dead flesh. "What is that… Hinata...?"

"I made you porridge, because I think you still can't eat hard food …" she answered in a gentle tone, as she bent her knees right beside where Naruto lay. She helped the young man to sit, as she ladled a bit of the porridge and offered it forward. "Here, open your mouth…"

"Hinata, I-I can do it myself…"

"No, you're sick, so just obey and open wide…" she rejected his offer, stretching her arm further, gesturing to Naruto to open his jaw. "Aa…"

Without any stronger argument to dispute, finally he took the food inside his mouth. A vague blush was appearing on the blonde's pale face when he saw the cute and gentle smile the girl was giving him.

"Hinata, this is so delicious…" he praised, with his typical, seemingly idiotic smirk. "I don't know that you're a good cook…"

"Really…?" the girl's face turned brighter and more cheerful at the boy's praise as she continued to feed him. "Then here…"

Mouthful by mouthful was taken by Naruto, the hot porridge slid down his throat smoothly and into the stomach, warming his body up. After all of the food entered his insides, he smiled at Hinata as she took a white towel from her side.

She brushed the Kyuubi boy's face slowly, drying it from sweat and cleaning it from dirt. While the girl was working, Naruto's eyes never left her face, taking a good look with both of his sky blue eyes. Now that he stared at them in such a short distance, he couldn't help but to realize just how beautiful are they.

"Okay, I will tidy up things for now…"

Naruto kept eyeing her till a few steps, but suddenly her figure split in two and it continued until his sight blurred heavily. A great headache attacked his head, and his neck felt strangled, making him hard to breath and coughed hard.

"Naruto-kun…!"

Hinata went back to his side, proceeding to massage his back to ease his cough. Only after he began to get better, did she finally talk again.

"Naruto-kun, I really think you need to go to hospital, I'm worried…!"

"No… uhuk…!" the blonde coughed again with face contorted in pain, suffering from his pain and dizziness. "It's okay, I only need a rest…"

"But, Naruto-kun…!" Hinata tried to retort. "What if you got worse…!?"

"It's okay, it's okay…!" remarked the young man stubbornly, ignored the sweat that had been moisting his face. "I certainly will be okay, so you can calm—uhuk!"

"Wait just a second…!" Hinata said as she got up and went to the kitchen. When she was back, a glass of water was visible on her right hand. "Here, drink this…"

As Naruto drank from the glass, the girl was having a complicated thought inside her brain. Confused, that pretty much summed her feeling right now. How was it not? Naruto might be hard headed, but his today stubborness had exceeded the limit. Was there a fault in going to the hospital? Why did he insisted to stay in the house so strongly…?"

"Naruto-kun…" she started to speak after Naruto finished his water. "Why do you refuse to go to hospital…?"

The silence followed after was really unnerving, and it lasted a pretty length of time. It made Hinata uncomfortable, she thought that she had misspoken and and hurted or offended the blue eyed boy's feeling. But the truth was, he was thinking of something… dreadful.

"U-um, I'm sorry if I offended y—"

"A few years ago..." he interjected, prompting Hinata to silence. "When I was little, maybe around 6-7 years old, I had an illness this severe..."

"And of course, just like every normal people, I went to hospital too. But sadly, I wasn't something you could really call 'normal'..." he explained dewy-eyedly, his smile looked so forced because Hinata could see clearly that he was filled with sadness, as if remembering something too miserable.

(0)

It was pouring outside and the little Naruto was wet and cold, shivering tremendously in front of a counter. His petite hands clasped each other, trying to find warmth even if just the slightest. A woman with an all-white garments gave Naruto a piercing cold look, very different from what he had imagined to be the treatment of a nurse.

"A devil human like you can catch cold too? Impossible…"

Naruto's heart felt like stabbed by a rusty knife as he heard that, in fact, he would have ran away from the place, if only he wasn't sick and needed a medicine. His eyes trickled tears, why was everyone always so cruel to him? What sin had he done, that even when he was sick no one tried to care for him?

"Ahh! That demon boy!" a scream had Naruto gazed upward, and he saw a middle aged woman who was with her son, now pointing at him. "Why is he here!? Kick him out, I don't want my son being in the same hospital as him!"

"Yeah, a devil like him doesn't deserve any treatment! Just let him die!!"

"Throw him out of here! KICK HIM OUT!!"

When almost all people in there started to stand up and raised their fist while screaming their curse at him, Naruto could no longer hold his tears as he quickly ran away from the cruel place, towards the road of night where rain, lighting and thunder waited for him. All the way home, the six years old boy kept sobbing, crying in a deeply painful, blood curdling weep.

(0)

"I-I never know..." whispered Hinata, salty water rolled down on her cheeks.

"After that, no matter how serious my illness was, I never went to hospital any longer. I would just sleep in this room, crying... alone..." Naruto's voice was as loud as a whisper, as he once again gave her his sad smile. "I just don't want… to experience that pain anymore..."

His teary eyes was a very lugubrious sight for the blue haired girl. She herself was now crying, weeping on just how painful Naruto childhood was. The boy who had always smiled, was in fact bottled up a pain so deep, and he had experienced it since he was small. She couldn't even imagine, just how he went through his days, crying alone in this small room.

And she never knew it... until now.

"Naruto-kun..."

"It's alright. After all, I'm already used to it…

Yet the moment he said that, a tear fell from the sky blue orb of Naruto, and that was the instance Hinata could no longer held herself. She went forward, reaching for Naruto's head and took him in her warmest embrace.

"Naruto-kun, it's okay... you can let it out now..."

The blonde was silent, not one word or sound left his trembling mouth, but Hinata knew that he really needed someone on his side right now. And that was why she tightened her embrace, hoping it was enough to erase the pain in Naruto's heart, even if just a little.

"Cry now... Naruto-kun..."

When a faint and weak slam was felt on Hinata's chest and two arms circled up around her body, she just knew that the last wall which separated Naruto from expressing all his sadness and misery had crumbled apart. And when the young man buried his face deeper to the girl's body, Hinata could see the strong vibration of his shoulders. Just from it she knew…

That even if it was inaudible and invisible, Naruto was weeping in her arms.

•••

Hinata sat in silence with her pinkish-gray orbs kept staring at the young man's face who lay on her lap. Her left hand was upon the boy's shoulder, and she used the right to stroke and caress his head, every of his soft and pointy fingers combed his hairs gently. Hearing the faint snore left his lips, Hinata just smiled.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry… for my obliviousness of your painful past..." she whispered, her every word was said as carefully as possible and low in volume so it wasn't audible. "But I can't say that I understood your pain either, as I have never gone through it..."

"But at the very least, let me take care of you from now on. Permit me to cheer you up in the times of sorrow and accompany you when loneliness rules over…" she breathed a whisper once again while bowing towards Naruto's face. "This time, I will be the one to guard your heart… I will be the one to protect your feeling…"

In the end of the soundless night, Hinata gave a warm and gentle kiss on Naruto's forehead.

•

Since the original fic ended quite a few days ago, you can expect me to give more concentration one the last chapter's translation! But since it is so long (approximately two and half times longer than this chapter, about 4000-5000 words… or more), I think I'm gonna need more fuel to actually update in the soonest time. So how about… I shall update only when I think the reviewers are many enough, I don't really know, the fewer the reviews then the lo~nger my update will be! I think it's commensurable.

If anyone was wondering why Hinata just didn't take Naruto to hospital when she found him, the answer is on the next chapter, also for those who were wondering why she didn't call any healer ninja like Sakura or Ino, it's all on the next chapter!

For those who wanted a more mature content, I have it on the next chapter.

For those who yearned for the most fluffy content of my story, I also have it on the next chapter!

Because what? It's the finale, so I used every cell in my brain (just an expression, really. If that was true, I would be a genius by now, and I'm not) and expect it to be the best out of six!

Ja, matta ne!


	6. Chapter 6

It has been too long, yeah I know that. And I really apologize for it! I was so busy at my school's study (it can't be helped, I'm not so bright at school!), but still, here I am, presenting you this… The finale, sixth, and last chapter!! Woohoo~!!

My English may be quite bad in your point of view (once again, I am stupid, if I do say so myself), so I beg your forgiveness if you find many errors in my fic! Please, have no hesitation to give me critics (oh yeah, I don't care how harsh it is, as long it is still a critic), for I am a man with open mind!

Please enjoy, my dear readers!! I present you, the last chapter of 'This is About You'!!

Really hope this will be able to satisfy you all!

•

**The Answer**

"Naruto-kun, wake up…"

"Hum…?" the boy opened a slit of his eyelids. "Hinata… don't you think it's still too early…?"

"What are you talking about? Don't you see the how high the sun is already?"

Naruto activated the function of his sight (he's not a robot! I can assure you of that!) and looked upward, to the direction of two grayish pink orbs which stared intently at him. He wriggled for a bit, but still not getting up from his lying position.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata, can I just stay in your lap for a bit longer...?"

"Actually, it's fine by me, but I cannot cook you breakfast like this..."

"It's okay, I'm not that starving…"

As if voicing its disagreement at Naruto's statement, his stomach growled like a vicious beast, and it earned the blonde boy a mighty blush on the face. The girl who held him on her lap put one hand on mouth, then giggling slightly.

"Hehehe, your mouth might be lying, but it seems your stomach is just as honest as three years old boy…"

"Ugh, my destiny to be stuck with an uncooperative stomach," Naruto grumbled while picking himself up, a pout of annoyance was still attached to the face. "Hinata, would you stop laughing…!"

"Hihihi, sorry, but that was pretty funny..." replied the Hyuuga girl, still giggling by herself. "Well then, what do you want to eat, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? Um, cup ramen?"

"NO you won't. You might be better now, but still not completely healthy. So today, you will only eat nutritious and cooked foods, after all, I already bought many raw ingredients the other day."

"But won't it be troublesome? What's more, don't you have to go home? What if your father searches for you?"

"You really like to ask many questions in one run, don't you?" said the girl with a smile. "My father isn't present at the time, so it will definitely be okay. Besides, who will take care of you if I go? Didn't I promise to take care of you yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

(0)

"NARUTO–KUN!!"

Hinata's heart which almost stopped beating when her eyes found the limp and weak body of Naruto sprawled on the floor quickly regained its blood flow once more, but this time it was beating so fast like a war drum. She immediately went to his position and kneeled beside his body. With a natural carefulness and grace she learned as a woman, she turned the boy's body around, and became more surprised when she saw that his face was as white as a sheet from its paleness.

"Naruto-kun!! Naruto-kun, hang on!"

"Uh... Hi... Hinata...?"

"W-what's wrong!?" the girl put her hand on his forehead, and she knew right away what was the cause of his collapse. "My goodness, your fever is very high! Naruto-kun, we must go to the hospital!"

Right before Hinata took a step leading to the door, a firm and strong grip clutching her right wrist ceased any move she planned to commit. The girl with deep blue hairs glanced almost disbelievingly, how could a sick man such as this still owned so much power? Unless there was a good reason behind it…

"Wait, Hinata...! I… I don't need… I don't want to go there…!"

"Naruto-kun, this is not the best time to talk like that!"

"I said no, Hinata...! And I shall never change my words...!"

Hinata's brain spun, drowned in the process of thinking hard. His face looked so serious, and of course she knew that a stone-head like him would never ever change his decision if it was already made. But she could not let him like this, for God's sake, he almost looked dying!

"T-then, I will call a doctor or healer shinobi—"

"Hinata, I don't need a doctor... or a healer for that matter…" he retorted again. "The only thing I need now is a rest..."

This time, he even tried to stand straight again. But due to the lack of strength and energy, he just tottered around and almost hit nearby wall, missing it by an inch if only Hinata didn't sustain his balance ground. Naruto's breaths were gasps, and it continued to worry the girl, yet sadly, with his iron-like persistence there was nothing she could do to change his mind.

When he was finally lying on the futon, the condition was worsened instead of getting better. A mighty cough and terrible headache invaded his head. Hinata who was busy getting cold water and many else seemed to be thrown into quite a mess too, confused about what to conduct.

"Ohok... ohok...! Agh...!"

"Naruto-kun, I told you it's better to go to hospital...!!"

"I-I said no, Hinata, and it will keep that way…" answered Naruto with a much forced smile. "I will certainly be okay, just need a little rest. "You don't have to be so worried, so now just go home…"

"Go home…?" Hinata muttered, and with quick steps, she approached the sick guy. Once their distance was only a feet away, she stared at him right at the orbs. Somehow, Naruto could see something that had never been in her eyes before, and it was anger. "You tell me to go home, Naruto-kun? After you nursed me back to health, and after seeing your condition became like this because of it?"

"I-I...—"

"How could I?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, before quickly turned around and onto the door.

"Hinata?"

"I'll be off to get a few things," she said briefly, after stopping for a moment right at the front of the house's door. "I'll stay here to take care of you."

"B-But, Hinata...!"

"There shall be no buts, Naruto-kun. And this time, your 'no' will affect me no more." Her words this time also had its highest firmness, and as it happened before, the Kyuubi boy quickly shut in the mouth, not being able to argue or protest. "This time, I will be the one to beat health back to your whole body."

(0)

"Oh, that's what you mean…"

"And that is why, until you completely recover, I'll always be here…" said Hinata while standing up. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Well, it could be anything, just cook what you think is easy to cook."

"Then… how about some curry?"

"Um, that is if you won't mind..."

"Of course I won't mind..." Hinata neatened her kimono and patted slightly at the skirt. "But before that, wash your face and change your clothes…"

"Ok."

•••

Naruto was now wearing a white T-shirt and a green short that went to his knee, while sitting almost sweetly like a child before the dining table. His attentive eyes never left Hinata as she moved back and forth, taking care of many dishes with such diligence and patience. The brownish red substance in the pot from where the nice smell was coming now is boiling in the aluminum, medium sized pot, and the sound rice cooker was making indicated that the rice was also almost ready. As if not enough, hissing sound from the little frying pan in Hinata's hand implied that whatever she was cooking was almost done, the unbelievable nice smell of it made him drooling just by inhaling some.

"Wow, Hinata, with these skills, you can easily become a very good wife, you know…"

"O-oh, is that so?" Hinata asked as she blushed red beet, which was her very characteristic, and she proceeded to whisper in her mind. _"If only that is with you, Naruto-kun…"_

5 minutes, that was all the time she needed until all dishes were done and ready, the still-hot curry and steaming rice had been served, Fried Meat, Kentucky style. The blue eyes of Naruto were glancing all around without definite direction, uncertain at what should he taste first.

But of course, Hinata wouldn't let the man do what he wanted. The motherly attitude was shown in her every gesture, as she took a plate, filling with white hot rice and finally, with some curry on top. The mix of nice fragrance made Naruto become as impatient as possible, especially when she cut the fried meat, allowing its genuine smell to float into the air and pierced the sniffing nose of Naruto. If he was still a child, it was almost certain that his drool would cover the entire table.

"Alright..." Hinata took a spoon of the food. "Say aah…"

"Hinata, I can eat by mysefl just fine!" said Naruto hastily, adding a loud whisper but only in the mind. _"Besides, I can't be patient to 'devour' those foods...!"_

"Certainly no, because I know you will eat all of this in one gulp, along with the plate, I fear…"

"What makes you think so?!"

"You just _can't_ see how savage your face is…" Hinata pinched the cheek of the heir of Sennin legacy so lovingly. "Couldn't you be more patient…?"

"Huh, fine..."

"Good, now say aah..."

Naruto opened his jaw, receiving the food with utmost pleasure.

•••

"Fuh..." Naruto let out a deep, contented sigh while leaning his back against the chair. "I'm stuffed…"

"I'm glad you like it..." Hinata remarked subtle, while tidying up the table. "You really eat a wholesome quantity, Naruto-kun..."

"Of course, not only those were the best foods I ever had in my whole live, but eating in your own house could also make it into such delicacy…"

"Hm? Did you seldom eat here?"

"Well, you can say that. If it's only breakfast, I usually only have toast and milk. And if I want something more nutritious, I'll go eat ramen..." Naruto exclaimed as he folded his hands and put his head in the rest upon them. "You can see for yourself that I have no ability in cooking, and I also don't have anyone to cook for me…"

Hinata shifted her gaze from the dishes she was washing to the still form of Naruto, who was now staring afar to the sky outside the window. Yet, his gaze seemed to be not directed at anything in particular, and there was a look of longing hidden in those sky-blue orbs.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

"Hm? A-ah, I am just fine," he replied with a smile, but the keen stare from the girl made him canceled the lie. "Well, maybe I am a little sad... and lonely. But that's all…!"

"Then again…" he looked at Hinata right in the eyes, and the blue eyes found their shine again. "Somehow, I definitely can't feel any of those emotions right now…"

As a respond, Hinata just blushed.

•••

"Good, your temperature has decreased…" said Hinata as she examined the thermometer which was just taken out of Naruto's mouth. "With another night of rest, you will be totally free of this illness…"

"Oh..."

"What's with the 'oh'? Aren't you happy?"

Actually, he did feel happy. But sadly, he being recovered also meant that Hinata would go back to her residence. He would not be able to sleep on her lap again, couldn't eat her cooking again, not being able to be caressed by her smooth and loving hands anymore…

Could never feel her warmth any longer.

"Naruto-kun...! Why are you dazing like that?"

"Ah, oh, n-no, it is nothing!" answered Naruto with a slight stutter, quite surprised when he found that the beautiful face of Hinata was only a few inches from his own. "I just have something in my mind…"

"Is that so? Nevertheless, since your body's temperature has gotten fairly normal, you can now take a bath…" Hinata took a white towel from the nearest closet in the room. "I already prepared some hot water. Clean yourself first, then we can go to sleep…"

"'Kay..."

After he arrived at the small chamber op porcelains, he wrapped the white towel around his hip before stepping under the shower. He soaked his entire hairs and body, letting the freshness to enter deep. While he was busy enjoying the niceness of water flow, the sound of bathroom's door being opened had his head cocked aside.

And his eyes went the widest.

"H-H-HINATA!!!"

"Um..." the girl was bowing her head with pink blush on her cheeks, which was most probably caused by her appearance now. She was wearing nothing but a white towel that went from her chest till mid-thigh, but unfortunately, the towel wasn't long enough to completely provide a cover for the immense-sized boobs. The silky white skin of her thighs which was so smooth it almost reflected light, was exhibited transparently (meaning no other cover, if you insist) for the Kyuubi youngster who was now having his eyes as round as ping pong.

Yes, Naruto might be quite a pervert and knowledgeable about woman's physical features, but he _never_ saw the real thing, and certainly not from this short of a distance!

"Uagh...!" Naruto screamed vaguely when blood spurted out of his nose's holes, the red liquid dripped on the porcelain floor.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

With purity of mind and tremendous innocence, Hinata approached Naruto and kneeled beside him. Again, the silky white legs of her were exposed more and more visibly, as of also her two… 'mountains' which were now sported a length of only less than 30 cm before the boy's face, and that was obviously a staggering powered attack.

"Oh God..." his eyes rolled to the back of his head as if someone on the verge of death, the blood was still streaming down of his nose like a waterfall. "Did I see heaven up there?"

"Naruto-kun...!! Are you okay?!" the panicked Hinata quickly shook his body, trying hard to awake him, and if possible, brought him back to the world.

"How the heck could I be okay?!" Naruto screamed, finally revived from his dying state, but the blood still coming out of his nose. He raised one hand to shut his nose, and the other to his eyes. "Coming in here, with just a towel…!! What ARE you thinking, Hinata?!"

"E-eh...? I just wanted to offer to rub and wash your back..." she answered innocently, and it made Naruto more confused. Just how the hell did this _innocent_ girl, along with her obliviousness, get this magnificently artistic… sexy masterpiece of a body? "A-are you angry...?"

"No…! I'm not angry but confused…! Hinata, you're a girl and I'm a guy!! Did you never learn about what could happen if two people with different gender and half naked body were alone in a place—moreover, this is a bathroom!—, did you?!"

"O-of course I learned something like that, but..." she trailed off, and from a little gap left by Naruto's hand for his sight, which was only enough to see the girl from neck upward, the young teen male could know of her face which was now able to compete with the color of perfectly ripened apple. "But... I know you won't do anything to me…"

"And what possible makes you think that way...?"

"Y-you might be a pervert, but you're still Naruto-kun..." said the girl with voice not louder than a whisper, clearly embarrassed at what she would say next. "My Naruto-kun is not that kind of man. And I also have said it right? I always trust Naruto-kun..."

With that confession, somehow the nosebleed of Naruto was ceased completely, thus enabling him to put away his hand which was the cover for his sight. Hinata was still on her knees, with her appearance still as… breathtaking as the previous. Yet his sight only concentrated at her face, which was now blushing so profusely while turned aside of embarrassment, and it was then a new appraisal popped in the young man's brain.

"_S-so cute..."_

"T-then, may I...?" with face still to the side, she rolled her grayish pink eyes shyly at the Naruto. The multiplied cuteness compelled Naruto's cheeks to redden. "Please...?"

"Uh..." he wanted to refuse, but it felt wrong. Yet to permit this act, it also seemed to be a mistake. With option like a simalakama fruit, he had no choice but to pick the second as to be considerate for the girl's feeling. "Alright, you can…"

Hinata smiled gleefully, which was enough for Naruto to stop his breath for seconds. The young man took a seat as the girl reached for the soap and shampoo from nearby shelf.

Naruto was startled when the girl started to wash his hair, as he could feel two certain 'things' were touching the back of his neck, tickling him with their up and down motions. He sighed almost heavily and clenched his teeth together to evict any dirty thought his mind was making, he felt that this so called test was far harder than any life and death fights he had experienced in all his years. He would prefer fighting Pain for the second time, 7 days and nights if needed, than being half an hour in here, with condition (the constant rubbing of two certain body's parts of Hinata, I mean)… such as this. For God's sake, he could lose his sanity!!

"You know, Naruto-kun...?" Hinata broke the silence, which he was thankful for he needed it to avert the near coming tragedies from the constant fight of his mind and lust. "Your body has so many scars…"

"You think so? But didn't all ninja have scars such as mine?"

"Not really, I have often seen Kiba-kun and Shino-kun's bodies when I was tending them, but their wounds' amount and level of seriousness were far below yours..." her words were almost a whimper, she let that out while rubbing Naruto's back, yet it felt so weak it almost like a caress than a rub. Unknown to him, Hinata leaned closer and closer to his body, almost looked like she was about to hug him. "Like there is no inch without wound or scar…"

"Maybe these were from my training? I train almost everyday, you see…"

"Why, Naruto-kun?" she asked faintly, her voice hid volumes of sadness along with anxiety for the young man. Naruto was quite surprised when he felt two slender and warm hands were wrapping themselves around his body, rounding his chest and clung to him tightly. Hinata sighed contently as she leaned her cheeks upon the hard and muscular back of the new Sennin, feeling his presence and warmth. "Why do you have to train till your body almost shattered apart like this?"

Naruto didn't answer like for minutes, and only after another sigh did he finally say something.

"I want to save someone from the darkness..." he stopped, his eyes once again gazed afar as if seeing something invisible. "I... want to save Sasuke. I want to save my 'brother', and bring him back to this village..."

"Oh, Naruto-kun..."

Subconsciously, Hinata expression became gloomy. Yes, she didn't have any problem with that dream, she was astonished instead. The desire to save someone precious to us was something so glorious and noble, and the girl was sure someone as strong and powerful as him would be able to realize this dream.

Sadly, the fact stated that Naruto was almost careless and didn't have any care towards his own wellbeing if he already focused in that intention, and it made her worried. In all honesty, she wished he could pay more attention at his condition, because if something happened to him… then she would… she would…

"But you know, Hinata?" his voice broke the still silence and Hinata's train of thoughts altogether, bringing her back from her deep pondering. "I realized, that isn't the only reason why I always trained so hard. I have found something more important…"

"What is it…?" asked the girl with a whisper.

He took Hinata's wrist to take her hands off his body. After turning full 180 degree, he proceeded to stare intently at the girl's orbs, his serene and tender smile had her heart pounding like blast of tens of guns.

"Auh..." the blue, long haired girl let out a weak squeal when Naruto hand reached for her head and ruffled her head. "Na-Naruto-kun...?"

"I want to protect all of you." firm and and full of confidence, the Naruto now looked so cool for Hinata as he said that sentence. "I want to protect this village, all the people who live in it, my friends, and especially…"

Hand belonged to the guy with sky-blue orbs took both of her wrist and pulled her, into a gentle and tight embrace. Resting his head on the girl's shoulder, he whispered one more sentence.

"I want to protect you, Hinata."

•••

A loud sound of clattering and sizzling filled the medium sized house, the cause was none other than a heavy blizzard which struck Konoha just a few minutes ago. So great and enormous that even if all doors and windows which had been locked tight, were producing sound as if someone or something was trying to break through. In one of the room in that house, a girl with blue hairs and also blue kimono, was now buttoning the pajamas of a blonde male youngster.

"There, now sleep well okay...?" said the girl whose name was Hinata with almost inaudible voice, before her body shivered slightly. "Uh, the air is so cold..."

The young man with blue eyes stared confusedly at the girl when she walked towards the closet and took a blanket. His mind finally clicked onto something as he realized why she took herself out of the room.

"Wait, Hinata! Where the hell are you going?!"

"Eh? I-I'm going to sleep on the couch…"

"What?! No way! No go!" remarked Naruto as he held her wrist firmly, halting her to take anymore step. "There is a blizzard out there, it will be freezing cold if you sleep on the couch!"

"Then where should I sleep…? You only have one futon, and I certainly can't—"

"Th-that's why...!" Naruto blushed deep red, but he continued still. "That's why… um, j-just sleep with me..."

"E-Eh?! Naruto-kun, that's…!"

"I-I won't do anything to you! I swear!" the boy lifted one palm as a sign of promise to convince the girl. "I'm willing to be struck by thunder if I dare do anything indecent to you!"

"It-it's not that…!" compared to Naruto's, her blush was far deeper. "B-but... I'm embarrassed…"

"It will be okay…" he reassured her. "Come one, let's go…"

With his warm and unloose grip on her hand, he led her across the hall back to his room, and even if the lamp was out dead, their constant blush was pretty visible for any normal sight. After reaching the room, Naruto turned the lamp off and went under the futon first, there, he patted on the spot beside him as a gesture for Hinata to also lie there.

After she went in, Hinata pulled the blanket so high until it reached her nose, until it only left her reddened cheeks and her shy eyes which were staring embarrassedly at Naruto. The person who was being stared at just chuckled, as he began to lie down himself.

"So, isn't it warmer?" the question came from the only blonde there, who was now succeeded in sporting a poker face, using his right hand as a makeshift pillow. She turned face sideward, only to see that he was staring intently at her. "Isn't it?"

"Y-yes..." her voice was muffled by the blanket she was clutching to cover her red face, it amused the blonde just how that act made her looked cuter and cuter.

"Hmm, but I know how to make it _far _warmer..."

"Kya!"

The squirming under the blanket indicated how Naruto was now encircling his arms around Hinata's petite body, wrapping her whole in a tightest yet gentlest hug. The girl, who was embarrassed to her core, now struggled to get free but to no avail.

"Anh, Naruto-kun...!"

"Hehehe, what? This feels warmer, doesn't it?"

It did. And somehow, after a few moments of squirming futilely, Hinata found that this new position was so comfortable and… it felt so safe. The feeling of euphoria and calming presence she was having quickly placed her eyes in much weight, and drowsiness began to envelop her completely.

"So... how is it...?" asked Naruto once again.

"Naruto-kun, you're such a pervert…" said Hinata with a slight annoyance, but still, even if she said that, the fact conveyed that she was burying her face in the young man's sturdy chest. "Baka…"

"Hahaha, nighty night, Hinata..."

It was long before any answer was audible, until a weak and stifled whisper came from around Naruto's chest.

"Good night... Naruto-kun..."

Their position went unchanged for a few hours, and at one time in the midnight, Hinata found herself awakened by something. She shifted her gaze upward, towards the face of the guy who still embraced her in his deep sleep, with a faint snore coming out of his lungs. The face she liked so much, face of the man she loved so deeply, which in the past could only peeked by her at from afar, was now so close to her... sharing warmth with her.

"Naruto-kun..." she whispered in a volume so low so it was inaudible for the young man in slumber. "I love you..."

When the girl pressed herself closer to the young man's body, she was unaware that actually, Naruto was also awake at the same time as her. Hearing her statement, a certain upward curve formed on his lips.

He was smiling in happiness.

•••

Hinata got awake when the sunshine which pierced through the gap of the window's curtain crept between her eyelids. She sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes and stretched her body to loosen up the joints. When she stared at her side, towards the blonde boy who was still drowned in his slumber, she once again recalled all that happened last night, blushed her face was but smiling her lips were.

Honestly, she wanted to wake the boy up, but somehow she was too embarrassed to do it. She finally decided to just let him be for the moment, before picking herself up, neatening her blue kimono, and walked to the balcony to open it.

The rising sunshine was the first to greet her, it felt dazzling at first but warming the next second. Second greeting was the soft breeze that swept her body all over, swaying her blue silky smooth hairs with its mighty yet gentle wind. Third and the last, was the surprising fact of almost all snow on the village started to melt.

"Oh, I forgot. It's already spring from today..."

She stared far above the blue sky which color became bolder and bolder together with the ascending of the shining emperor. She shut her eyes, enjoying the pleasure of wind's freshness and the warm air around her.

Meanwhile, at the previous room, a young man awakened with a slight start when he found nobody beside him. Only after he let out drowsy yawns out of his mouth, did he finally find the will to stand up and searched for the girl who accompanied him in his whole slumber last night.

He reached the balcony in only a matter of seconds, and he could only stand still in amazement as his breath was also taken away from his lungs, completely stunned at the view. Hinata, who was now standing with her eyelids shut tight, smiled in silence and tenderness. The wind blew her pretty hair and blue garment, adding a great amount to her beauty, far exceeding anything he had seen so far. Could it be an illusion due to the rising sun as her background? Or was it because the feeling which now rooted stronger than ever in his heart?

He snorted at all the thought that crossed his stupid mind. Did it really matter, anyway? Because now, no matter what happened, this feeling would never change again. He took his steps unfazed, taken with intention only to approach the girl. He slipped his hands around her hip, embracing her from behind.

"Ah, Naruto-kun? Have you awakened?"

Naruto answered not at the question, but held tighter onto the girl's body as if he never embraced her before. The young man buried his face deep to her neck, inhaling the fragrant smell of her deeply with his nose. She was kinda wondering what had happened to the blonde boy, but she still lifted her hand to stroke his golden strands nonetheless.

"Naruto-kun...? Is something the matter...?"

"You know, Hinata? Whenever I was with Iruka-sensei, I always felt like, 'Is this how it feels to have a father?'…" he said out of nowhere. "And whenever I was with Sasuke, I always thought, 'Is this how it feels to have a brother?'…"

"Um, Naruto-kun...? What are you talking about…?"

"And now, do you know what's within my mind?" still ignoring her, Naruto lifted his face and once again stared right at the curious face of Hinata. "I'm wondering, 'Is this how it feels to have a wife?'…"

Blood quickly raced along Hinata's veins to her face, giving it enough heat to turn redder than any blush she ever had. She felt so embarrassed, and somehow, the gentleness Naruto's eyes was showing… the almost too gentle eyes, they made her suddenly felt weak and helpless to look away and break their eye contact.

"Hinata, I haven't answered your confession last night, have I...?"

"E-eh...?!" Hinata became more surprised, she didn't expect that silent wish was overheard by the boy. "S-so, you heard—"

She stopped mid-sentence when his eyes implied a deep meaning, and sadly, she never saw it so she could put her hand on what it meant. Which was certain, she felt something pulled him forward, to the near-approaching face of Naruto.

"Hinata..." that whisper was so low in volume and faint, but it echoed in her ears as if amplified numerous times. "I love you too..."

Their eyed closed, and their lips met slowly. Hinata's free hand reached for Naruto's which was placed upon the skin of her stomach, then squeezing it softly. Their first kiss felt so warm and it held so much pleasure for both youngsters. He traced every millimeter of Hinata's lips with his, tasting a sweetness of strawberry and softness of ice cream. Her hands on his scalp and fingers twitched slightly as he kissed deeper, for not in many centuries would he want this kiss to end shortly. He wanted to savor it, he wanted it to be etched eternally to his memory. For this was his proof.

A proof that he wasn't alone… not anymore.

•••

For him, this was the end, the finale of his solitary. Now he had someone to cook for him whenever hunger castigated, to accompany him whenever loneliness loomed over. Someone who was ready to be his pillar of support whenever his will wobbled, someone who could show him light whenever darkness was ready to devour. Someone he could love, and someone who was willing to love him.

For her, the warmth radiated by Naruto could even surpass the morning sun, filling every corners of her heart with happiness. She was happy that he swore to protect her wellbeing, joyful because he embraced her body, gleeful for he kissed her lips, and thankful because he returned her feeling.

This bond would never be severed for eternity. Not now and shall never be after they had found each other. Not after he discovered that a shard of his life resided within Hinata's soul. Never be after she encountered a fragment of her heart and fate attached to Naruto's spirit. They believed that they could only be whole when united together. And they trusted that this bond would last forever.

_**The End**_

•

FUH! It's done!! It took me 6 hours to translate (yeah, I'm that stupid) this chapter and extra 2 hours to make many refinements (yeah, I am so careless most of the times)! Now that I finished it, I feel reaaallyyy satisfied. Yeah!!

For your information, simalakama fruit is an idiom in Indonesia, and it states, 'Eat it, your father dies. Not eat it, your mother dies'. As you can see for yourself, it implies a really hard choice, and no matter which one you opt, it's still a loss.

I know, this time, I really took my sweet time at the translation. But hey, I can't say anything beside I'm sorry! You see, I also have other Naruhina fics, do you want me to translate them too? Well, just say it out loud (not literally, I mean say it in your review or just PM me), maybe I will consider.

Thank you for accompanying me this far! I grant you my deepest gratitude. And well, as always, see ya! Please look forward to my next story!


End file.
